DotHackUnova Troubles
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: (I do no own any of the songs that appear in this. Same goes for Dot hack and Pokemon.) Something weird is happening in a copy of 'The World' right now: People from the Pokemon World are being put into comas by a clone of Morganna as their minds are dragged into the MMORPG. Skeith also revolts from being her servant and is a protagonist this time. .Hack and Pokemon crossover.


**A/N: This story is going to be split up into multiple parts, so the chapter titles will actually tell you what part of the story you are reading. Aside from that, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dot Hack\\Unova Troubles**

Prologue: Cursed Wave Returns

Skeith was wandering around the very field that had been a part of the first version of the MMORPG known as, 'The World: R1' back when an event called 'The One Sin' was still relatively new. Skeith was not a player, but his data was similar to one in that he could tell when something wrong happened with an area. This 'The World' that Skeith, also known as the Terror of Death, lives in has been surpassed by another MMORPG called 'The World: R2' after most of R1's data was lost in a devastating fire. However, Skeith is able to be on this field as he is in a perfect copy of R1 instead of the original, which is officially dead. This perfect copy, called 'World Replica' by its creators, a group known as Zarconade Rebirth, has all of the original data inside, copied by the highest-level personnel when they played R1 back when all of the data was still around for everyone on Earth to enjoy. Even the black box was copied and when Copy Morganna tried to prevent Copy Aura from awakening, Zarconade Rebirth intervened in their pride and joy, forcing Copy Morganna to accept her fate.

Skeith found out from a Zarconade Rebirth agent that they were leaving their old base of operations on Earth in favor of heading out to a new world for them to do business with, free from the strong-arm rule of CyberConnect Corporation (CC Corp.) CyberConnect is currently the main MMORPG producer after the Pluto's Kiss Incident, which crashed every computer that wasn't connected to the ALTIMIT OS (Operating System.) After Pluto's Kiss was traced to a youth in California and the subsequent trial, computer hacking became a capital crime worldwide. Zarconade Rebirth members keep their identities secret because to obtain and preserve all of the data from 'The World: R1' for 'World Replica' they had to take it while CC Corp wasn't looking.

Currently, Zarconade Rebirth had left Earth with 'World Replica' in tow as well; defying CC Corp's demands to hand the copy over. The spaceship that Zarconade Rebirth commandeered was the ST.S. Grendell, a transport vessel refitted for the group's personal needs. Using the ship, they left Earth's solar system to find a world that they could set up shop on. After about ten weeks of wandering in space, Zarconade Rebirth had found a new solar system that was similar to the one that they had left. The fourth planet was similar to Earth, but its Life forms were unknown to the group. The decision was made to send probes down to the planet in order to gather information over a seven-day period. The probes were launched from the outer hull of the ST.S. Grendell and were built to survive atmospheric entry.

After seven days of little to no activity, the probes returned to the Grendell, loaded with information. The highest-ranking members of Zarconade Rebirth waste no time in analyzing the data obtained by the probes. The data was as followed:

Planet Name:?

Name given by inhabitants: Pokémon World

Plant Life: Yes

Animal Life: Yes

Sentient Life: Yes

List of Sentient Life: Humans and Pokémon

Continents: Exact Number Unknown, about Four Confirmed

Languages: English, Unknown other languages

Nations: Unknown Number

Human Population: Exact Number Unknown

Atmosphere Content: Nitrogen and Oxygen percentages are similar to Earth

Water: Yes

Polar Regions and Equator: Yes

Other Information: This planet is about 1.6 billion years younger than Earth.

Binary Coding: 01100100111000110101000111010011100011100110110101 11010011

Disclaimer: This information is the property of the group known as Zarconade Rebirth. This may be used only for non-commercial use. Failure to adhere to guidelines will result in hunting down and subsequent execution of all entities in breach of guidelines.

Pleased with the information retrieved by the probes, a team of six members lead by an administrator is deployed onto the planet to set up an internet station in preparation for eventual internet usage in the name of Zarconade Rebirth. The team sent down to the planet is also tasked with setting up a planetary headquarters and shipyard for the ST.S. Grendell, currently fit to fly around for about six more months. The team is successful in setting up a base of operations on the ground and building the shipyard for the Grendell. However, current computer technology used by native inhabitants is incompatible with the computer tech that is used by Zarconade Rebirth. To remedy this, technicians are to work with the humans of the Pokémon World to bring the two systems together. Their efforts are successful as of today on 05\03\2125E. Satisfied with their work, Zarconade Rebirth decides to listen to a song.

_Deep in the night, far off the light,_

_Missing my headache, _

_Visions of light, sweeter delight, _

_Kissing my loveache_

_(Music Break) _

_How come I must know,_

_Where obsession needs to go? _

_How come I must know, _

_Where the passion hides its feelings? _

_How come I must know, _

_Where obsession needs to go? _

_How come I must know,_

_The direction of relieving?_

_(Music Break) _

_Deep in the night, far off the light, _

_Missing my headache_

_Visions of light, sweeter delight,_

_Kissing my loveache_

_(Music Break/Reeeee-ow) _

_How come I must know, _

_Where obsession needs to go? _

_How come I must know, _

_Where the passion hides its feelings? _

_How come I must know, _

_Where obsession needs to go? _

_How come I must know,_

_The direction of relieving?_

_(Music Break) _

_Missing my headache. . . _

_(Missing my headache). . . _

_How come I must know (How come I must know). . . _

_The direction of relieving. . . _

_Kissing my loveache. . . _

_(Kissing my loveache). . . _

_How come I must know, _

_Where obsession needs to go? _

_How come I must know, _

_The direction of relieving?_

Chapter 1: A Strange Beginning

Dungeon Expansive Corrupted Nothingness, Theta Server, Real life local time is 11:14.

Inside the darkest and deepest parts of the dungeon, a swarm of Data Bugs were advancing on a lone, unconscious player character. Led by a larger, snake-shaped Data Bug, the swarm is getting ready to attack the player, a female Wavemaster wearing heavy robes. When the swarm finally attacked, none of the attacks could hit the target as a large humanoid figure wielding a scythe blocked their attacks and it retaliated with Drain Arc, rendering the Data Bugs vulnerable and defeatable. The figure, calling itself Skeith the Terror of Death, simply slaughters the Data Bugs with little effort, allowing the Wavemaster who has just awakened to escape and reach a Root Town. Skeith then scours the rest of the dungeon for any more Data Bugs, Data Draining and killing any that he finds. Satisfied that they have been eradicated in this dungeon, Skeith heads to an arctic-themed field and wanders around for about three hours, Data Draining and killing any Data Bugs that he encounters.

The Terror of Death then decides that it is time to check up on that Wavemaster from earlier and gates to Dun Loireag, encountering the Wavemaster at the Root Town's Grunty Ranch. When a Lizard man suddenly gates into the town, the Wavemaster reveals itself as Magus, the Propagation. Magus then Data Drains the lizard man and attacks it, killing it in one hit. Before leaving to return to its disguise, Magus tells Skeith that Macha the Temptress has been using her cat-like character form again, this time to try to figure out where Aura, the so-called Key of the Twilight, will hide next while Gorre is causing strife in the Lambda and Omega servers by releasing monsters into the Root Towns. Skeith takes notice of Gorre's actions and decides to eventually pay the oddball a little visit before the phase, known as Gorre the Machinator, ends up being out of control.

Chapter 2: Illogical Predicament

Root Town Mac Anu, Delta Server, Real Life local time is 10:12.

In front of the Chaos Gate lay unconscious a young girl whose age was unknown to any players although she appeared to be around twelve years of age. She was wearing a long-sleeved T-shirt, a pink visor, yellow culottes over opaque black tights, and sneakers. She eventually awoke and wandered around town, unarmed as her equipment had included no weapons that she could use to defend herself with. In the meantime, Skeith was also wandering around the Root Town, but he was searching for a cat-like player character. So far, nothing has come up, but Skeith knows that his boss, an artificial intelligence known as Morganna, would not tolerate failure. Eventually the Terror of Death ended up encountering the young girl in front of Mac Anu's clock tower.

"I have no idea who you are, but you seem lost. Your name, if I inquire?" Skeith said the young girl.

"The name is Rosa. And who might you be?" the girl asked Skeith.

"I am known as Skeith. I go by many names, including Haseo, Sora, the Terror of Death, and Reaper among other identities. Judging by your appearance, your real life form is probably in a coma. Not only that, but you apparently now have character data here inside this place." Skeith said to Rosa.

"Character data? I think I heard another resident of Aspertia City mention getting an MMORPG and a computer with internet access two days ago. He said that his user registration was complete and that he decided on being a 'Heavy Blade' when he was asked a series of questions asking him about what he would want his character data to reflect. He answered the questions with answers that reflected what a Heavy Blade would respond with."

"Well, you are in luck as this MMORPG is called, 'The World.' Yes, that is what its name is. 'The World' just recently had an expansion that added two new classes: the Gunner, and the Royal. The Gunner can only equip single-shot rifles that have high physical accuracy and high physical damage, but have to be reloaded before firing another shot. They also can't equip heavy armor similar to Twin Blades, Wavemasters, and Long Arms. The Royal, on the other hand, can use three weapon types: Bows, Staves, and Rifles. And the in-game designation for a Royal depends on character gender. Thus, male Royals are referred to as Princes and female Royals are referred to as Princesses. Yes, I know it sounds cliché, but what choice do we have? The new expansion also tweaked magic skills so that they are tied to level instead of equipment. Aside from that, it's about time that I do a little 'Character Tweak,' since in your current attire; you might look like an illegal character."

"Character Tweak?"

"Yep, a Character Tweak. I will change your appearance so that you look like a legitimate player. Hmm, judging by lack of any conflict in life and general cuteness potential, I'd say you would be a Royal. We'll worry about starting equipment later, so get ready for this."

"I am ready for this, Skeith."

Skeith outstretched both hands and intense light shot out from his fingers and completely surrounded Rosa. The intense light persisted for about five minutes, after which it started to die down. When the intense light was completely gone, Rosa was wearing a pink dress that was relatively fancy and her hair was all curled up instead of tied into buns.

Chapter 3: On the Real Life Side. . .

Unnamed Hospital, unknown area, local time is 05:13.

Several ambulances arrive outside of the hospital as people were going through their usual lives. Paramedics exit the ambulances and carry out of each ambulance a single comatose person. The first one is a young girl wearing a fancy dress. The second person is a boy of vague age accompanied by a comatose Pikachu. The third person is another young girl, also of vague age, but she wore a simple black dress that was rather short. The final person was a mysterious individual who was obviously male, but age and weight were unknown as he wore a black cloak that concealed his body and face. The paramedics rush the comatose people into the Emergency Room (ER) where they are all placed on life support.

While this was going on, another person, also wearing a black cloak that covered the body, watched the situation from a rooftop and called the higher-ups.

"This is Codename: Ghost, do you copy, HQ?" the individual said over its cellphone.

"This is HQ, we hear you, Ghost. What's the current situation?" the voice said to Ghost.

"About four more people just fell into comas in the last half-hour, one of them being Eclipsed Wraith. The situation is getting worse with the glitching Morganna System, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and it's a matter of time before the whole thing reaches boiling point and crap starts going down. Whatever you do, you should probably want to find out what the hell happened on Omega Detestable Passed Over Wavemaster. Consider this a Priority Zero directive, Ghost."

"Even then, I don't have an account for 'The World.' You know I'm just the hardware maintainer."

"Then find someone who does have an account and have that person allow you to use their character. I suggest you ask one of our guys at the Pokémon League as they are often playing when not battling challengers."

"Understood, this is Ghost signing off."

"Good. HQ out."

Ghost thought to herself, _"This bull$#!7 is getting f|_|{|1|\|g annoying! We need to kill this problem before it escalates and threatens the Pokémon Storage System."_

_"I am aware that you are not the only one caught in this. I will not say who I am, but the recent coma victims are Pokémon Trainers who are exceptionally powerful. Only Eclipsed Wraith is not a Trainer as he is a veteran player and administrator."_

_"Correct, but now I must get moving."_

_"Goodbye."_

Ghost headed out for the local Pokémon League, aware of some of the trials ahead, but not all of them.

Chapter 4: Confrontation

Root Town Carmina Gadelica, Lambda Server, Real Life local time is 05:35.

Skeith found Gorre at the town's Grunty Ranch, where the idiot was spawning monsters at not only the Chaos Gate, but also at the Weapon Shop, Magic Shop, and at the Storage Haven.

"Gorre, the other phases and the player base are getting fed up with you." Skeith said to Gorre.

"Players, schmayers; I don't give a damn about them. As for you Skeith, you can stick that wand right up you-." Gorre said before Skeith interrupted him with a swing of his wand.

"Bad idea, Machinator. You are about to be on the receiving end of one brutal ass-kicking!"

Skeith and Gorre took off to Λ Stalked Betrayed Nothingness and once there they fought for about fifteen minutes, both combatants trading insults, attacks, and Dek Do spells all the while. Eventually, after the fifteen minutes, Skeith is able to Protect Break Gorre's blue gem head and unleashes a Data Drain on the phase, rendering both its heads vulnerable to all attacks. Gorre retaliates with an earthquake that misses the Terror of Death and Skeith responds with his Judgement attack, which unleashes a whole bunch of watery pain on the Machinator. Gorre then responds with another earthquake that Skeith avoids and unleashes an earthquake of his own, which hurts Gorre for more damages than Judgement. Gorre tries to heal himself with Ola Repth, but Skeith interrupts that with a swing of his wand that severely wounds the rogue phase. Gorre simply retreats elsewhere, with Skeith in hot pursuit. Meanwhile, the fight between the phases ended up destabilizing the entire Lambda server for about half an hour while Λ Stalked Betrayed Nothingness ends up being inaccessible for the same amount of time since the field got damaged.


End file.
